Aquaman
Aquaman (also known as Arthur Curry) is a recurring fictional superhero of DC Comics. Background Aquaman aka Arthur Curry was born the the son of Atlanna, a Princess from Atlantis. She was banished from Atlantis due to the fact she had a particular interest in the surface world and and those people from Atlantis aren’t really found of the surface dwellers. When she got to the surface she eventually met a normal human - Tom Curry, a lighthouse keeper in Maine. Both Atlanna and Tom would meet after a terrible storm.Curry found Atlanna washed up on the shore by waves and rescues her before she can be hurt. Both Curry and Atlanna made the lighthouse their home and over time the pair would develop an extremely strong bond. Eventually the two would fall in love and eventually have a child - Arthur. Tom Curry that would quickly lead to a sentimental relationship when Arthur was born. Although Curry always knew there was more to his wife, he'd never ask her about her origins.By the age of two something strange happened to Arthur - he was playing underwater for an hour without drowning which would be impossible by any ordinary person. However it was several years late when both Tom and Arthur would find out the truth about Atlanna. She told Arthur/Tom that she came from the learn the lost continent of Atlantis. Sadly Atlanna was on her deathbed when she was telling Arthur/Tom this but she did reveal to Arthur that he had the same skills as she did - increased strength, durability, speed and the power to communicate and control marine life. After his wife’s death, Arthur's father decided to train young Arthur both physically and mentally to control his unique powers. Arthur was also taught mortality by his father Tom he truly believed that eventually he would become the King of the Seven Seas and the savior of the oceans. Eventually his father also passed away and Arthur decided to leave his Later, after his father's death, Arthur Curry would leave the lighthouse which had been a home to him and his home in the lighthouse in order to find his true calling where he would later adopt his superhero moniker - the Aquaman. Stats Attack Potency: Multiverse Level (Has gone toe to toe against Wonder Woman, Superman, and Martian Manhunter) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Has dodged attacks from Despero and kept up with a number of prominent Justice League members on multiple occasions such as Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Flash. Consistently dodged Black Manta's lasers. Scales to many speed feats on this level) Durability: Multiverse Level (Should be comparable to Superman and Wonder Woman) Hax: Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Precognition, Biological Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Psychometry, Perception Manipulation, Enhanced Water Manipulation and Ice Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Invisibility, Intangibility, Transmutation, Power Nullification and Absorption, Regeneration (Low-High), Healing; Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Extreme Temperatures, and Extreme Pressure Intelligence: Genius. Deceptively intelligent. Managed to hack into and re-create the entire Justice League database, and operates as a military and political leader for a national power. Charismatic enough to sway large crowds of people and even end conflict between armies in the middle of a battle. Stamina: Superhuman. Can use his powers to their full extent for an hour before becoming weakened outside of the ocean, and doesn't strain himself while applying his powers when he has acess to water or is in the ocean. Fought against various enemies for lengthy periods of time, usually for a number of hours above the surface before becoming weakened and far higher while in water. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers Atlantean Physiology: The Atlanteans are an offshoot of humanity that is biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. For most Atlanteans, this means that can breathe underwater, endure the pressures of the deep (among other adaptations), and can only spend a very limited time out of water. He also possesses superhuman levels of strength, speed, endurance and durability, all by-products of his body being adapted to survive unprotected in the tremendous pressures of the ocean depths. Although other Atlanteans possess similar adaptations, Aquaman's royal lineage makes him a super-Atlantean as well as super-human, and as such he has greater physical capabilities than does a typical Atlantean. * Amphibious Nature: Aquaman, as an Atlantean, can breath underwater and on land. He can be immersed indefinitely without suffering any ill effects but being super-Atlantean due to his royal lineage, he can survive on land longer than an average Atlantean. This length can be extended by the humidity in the atmosphere but eventually prolonged dehydration will weaken him thus he must return to aquatic environment at various period. * Enhanced Vision: His ability to see in the murky depths of the ocean allows him exceptional night vision while on land. He has claimed that his eyes are adapted to see at 6,000 fathoms (or 36,000 feet below the surface of the water). * Enhanced Hearing: several times more acute than human capacity. * Enhanced Smell: several times more acute than human capacity. * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Durability ** Energy-Heat Resistance: Aquaman is extremely resistant to energy/heat based attacks as he has with stood multiple blasts from Amazo's heat vision, Black Manta's heat beams, and energy blasts from an OMAC. * Superhuman Reflexes: While no speedster, Aquaman's reflexes are superior to even near metahumans such as Deathstroke the Terminator, and his reflexes are on the order of 12-15 times faster than a normal human. Aquaman is probably the greatest swimmer in the world. Marine Telepathy: Aquaman has the ability to communicate directly with sea life and has done so throughout most of his life. Lately he possesses a greater range of control that can actually force sea creatures to obey his whims. Currently, he requests their assistance and they comply. He has chosen to continue to request since, if he forces them to comply, they will ultimately lose respect for him. He now also has access to a quantum field phenomenon called "The Clear". "The Clear" quantum phenomenon has been observed with the subject called the Swamp Thing who called it the Green or the Morphogenic Field of Animal Man (also called the Red). Aquaman is also an accomplished telepath in general and can perform such telepathic feats as mind to mind communication, mind probes, mental domination of a non-aquatic mind, and mental attacks. The potency of such mental domination is unclear but he has been seen to use his powers to great effect against the White Martians and Doctor Polaris. * Psychic Vibration Manipulation: Aquaman learned a new technique while traversing the home planet of the Hexapuses, he could channel his psionic force into potent mind and body disorienting psychic waves which throw his opponents off balance. As though they were josseled about by a tremendous earthquake. * Limited Mentifery: To a marginal extent, Orin is able to use his marine telepathy to alter the fabric of reality on a microcosmic level. I.e. controlling and manipulating the evolutionary phases and/or physical transformation of other's through the power of his mind alone. Having done so against an ancient primordial entity as old as the Earth itself sitting at the bottom of one of the planets deepest trenches, and again when the villain known as the The Shark whom he mentally willed back to being a simple sea predator instead of the hyper-evolved entity he initially was. This has the debilitating side effect of kickstarting an atavistic transformation which causes him to grow sharpened teeth, green scales, webbing along his hands & fingers accompanied by burning red eyes similar to his ancestor Kordax; it also disrupts his psionic rapport with sea creatures as they become frightened by his appearance and harsher mindset when using his power to their fullest. * Access to the Clear: Aquaman has the ability to sense the primal emotions of aquatic creatures through "The Clear". The Clear seems to function as a universal consciousness of all sea life. Via it he can communicate or command sea life on the other side of the planet. He can see what they see and much more what he is only beginning to realize. He can also push his telepathic powers to reach out to the higher land creatures to find that element of their brains that was once an aquatic dwelling creature. This may account for Aquaman's facility with language. Water Emulation: Due to either a spell cast by powerful dark wizards and sorcerers, a union between him and a malignant vampiric entity, or further alteration by an outside force. Arthur has had his entire being transformed into that of an elemental affiliated with the clear, the quantum phenomena connected to waters and all life living within it. In this state of being Aquaman was an oceanic embodiment of tremendous power capable of assimilating with and manipulating all of the worlds oceans at once. * Ocean Embodiment: Has the all composing ability to control water as a whole within his vicinity and beyond. * Metamorphosis: Being composed entirely of water Orin no longer has the physical constraints his limited physical body. * Life Force Draining: After his union with the thirst, effectively becoming the waterbearer itself, the amalgamated entity could drain all the life giving water from the world at will. Equipment * Trident of Neptune ' * 'Trident of Poseidon ''' * '''Waterbearer Hand: given to him by the Lady of the Lake. The hand was magical in nature and possessed various abilities. ** Hydrokinesis: The waterbearer hand like its namesake suggests, can manipulate vast if not astronomical amounts of water for various means and ends, be it shooting scalding water jets at varying pressures or erecting and splitting massive tidal waves clean in half. ** Molecular Manipulation: Aquaman can alter the shape and density of the hand, for example Orin can make his hand into a sword or harder than steel. ** Healing: It possesses healing properties. ** Death Touch: By dehydrating anyone he touches with it. ** Farsight: Can be used as a scrying pool. ** Magic: Could utilize unique mysticism to keep a humanized mera from drowning and undo a reality warp by Orm using the remains of his severed hand. ** Negate Magic: Can negate any other magics. ** Prolonged Adaptation: Significantly increases the time Aquaman can spend out of water. ** Independent Life: The hand can be separated from Aquaman and continue to work. ** Portal Creation: It has the ability to create portals into mystical dimensions for working as instantaneous travel. ** Retrocognition: Aquaman has placed his Waterbearer hand onto a sea organism and was thereafter able to see visions of that creature's past. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Lifts an enormous cruise ship out of the water * Collapses a section of a tectonic plate by pushing hard enough * Breaks out of barnacle handcuffs while dehydrated * Throws an underwater cruise liner at the Dead King * Forces open Kyle Rayner's construct and staggers him * Punches Mammoth who was injuring Superman * Punches Demon Gate through a wall * Stops a trident blow from the Dead King who was capable of sinking all of Atlantis * Throws a metal rod hard enough to pierce Despero's skin * Heavily damages Hawkman * One-shots Power Ring * Punches Martian Manhunter * Tears off one of Cerberus's head * Punches off Charon's head * Flexes out of Swamp Thing's vines * Knocks out King Shark * Rips apart Marauder * Fights evenly with Martian Manhunter * Sent Superman flying with a single punch * Defeats a monster who had just absorbed the powers of Superman * Tackles Ocean Master through a bridge * Physically overpowered Titus who could tank damage from the physical striking power of Hal Jordan's Green Lantern constructs * Beat the living snot out of Superboy despite holding back his true strength * Breaks the bonds of Ocean Master powered by the five magic orbs of Atlantis * Throws his trident hard enough to create a volcanic eruption * Shatters a large pillar of ice being thrown at him by the Dead King * Outmuscles Gorilla Grodd * Stops the lava god, Karaku from bringing his fist down on Atlanna * Possesses the strength to take out one of Darkseid's skin as well as the strength to pierce his eyes * Bested Triton * Injured Graves whereas Superman's Heat Vision could not * Stomped on by the Scavenger in a large suit of armor, has his faced pressed on, but is able to lift the Scavenger off of him, push him all the way to the surface, and throw him out and on the docks * Traded blows with Wonder Woman * Physically dominated Despero Speed/Reactions * Travels at 10,000 feet per second * Casually moves at 1,000 knots * Capable of out-swimming an entire army of Xebelians * Swims to the four corners of the earth within a relatively short period of time * Manages to jump to the stratosphere in a few seconds * Swims at 200 knots, or roughly 230 mph * Faster than Class 7 Sting-Ray Torpedoes * Evades Sreng while weakened * Outruns Mera * Brings a newborn who couldn't breathe water from the bottom of the ocean to the surface before it can drown * More than twice as fast as a regular Atlantean * Capable of attacking faster than the eye could follow * Blitzed two cops faster than they could comprehend * Intercepts two thugs before they could fire on Batman * Takes out three Atlantean criminals before they knew what was happening * Dodges Superman's heat vision * Blocks a swing from Guy Gardner * Regularly avoids Black Manta's lasers * Deflects Black Manta's harpoon and avoids his lasers on point-blank range * Swims past all the Atlantean defenses * Surprised Barry Allen Flash with his speed * Speed-blitzed Wonder Woman Durability/Endurance * Takes a hit from Ma'alefa'ak with no damage * Tanked Martian Vision beams from Ma'alefa'ak with no damage * Took no damage from being hit by Martian Manhunter disguised as Superman * Takes a hit from Lobo with no damage * Takes a hit from an angry Wonder Woman with no damage * Takes a hit from a Wonder Woman who doesn't know him and thinks he's attacking her with no damage * Takes a hit from an angry Martian Manhunter with no damage * Survives a fall from orbit * Takes a blast from Black Manta's laser * Takes a blast from an OMAC * Impaled by the Dead King's spears * Takes a hit from an extremely angry Mera * Takes a missile to the chest * Takes a hit from Solomon Grundy * Takes hits from an Eclipso possessed Power Girl Skill/Intelligence * The Fastest Swimmer in the DC Universe * Is the King of Atlantis * Is one of the founders of the Justice League * Batman considered him one of the greatest Tacticians on Earth * His mere presence is enough to prevent an all out war from breaking out * Has defeated one of his most heated enemies - Black Manta on multiple occasions * Defeated his half brother and rival to the throne - Ocean Master * Defeated his student - Tempest in combat * Bested Chesire, the most dangerous woman alive in combat * Fights a team of Atlantis's best highly trained warriors and prevents them from capturing him even though he was outnumbered five to one Powerscaling As the King of Atlantis and founding members of the Justice League. Aquaman has consistently remained as some of the strongest heralds in the DC Universe for decades. His Atlantean physiology which boosts his strength, speed, durability and stamina to tremendous superhuman levels has routinely allowed him to consistently trade blows and keep pace with the likes of Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter. Making him one of DC's most powerful powerhouses in his own right. His signature Telepathy powers allows him to do more then just communicate with sea life to come to his aid in battle all while granting them enhanced strength, but it has also been powerful for enough to manipulate the biology over other beings to transform them into something else entirely, attack minds indirectly, read and predict an opponent's next move and conjure up illusions to fool his opponents. With his mighty Trident of Neptune and Poseidon, he not only gains the ability to manipulate the elements (water, lightning, wind), fly and generate forcefields, it has also granted other abilities such as being able to transmute people/objects/creatures, turn invisible and conjure up ice that could freeze individuals in one place close to absolute zero respectively. He also gains additional powerful hax abilities when equipped with his Water Hand, he can; nullify/remove all types of magic, chaotic or tame, become intangible to use it both defensively and combatively, see into the future and is capable of killing his enemies with one touch, by removing all bodily fluids and energy/magic from the body that hydrates the opponent Aquaman is cunning and ruthless, unafraid of taking a life if he must, but at his core is a pragmatic hero who will use the most efficient method possible to protect both his kingdom and the world of humanity. As both the King of Atlantis and member of Justice League. You'd do well to run should you ever cross paths with this king of the seas. Weaknesses *Aquaman must return to water after a period of time or he will weaken and eventually die. He will first start feeling this effect after an hour (approximately). Sources *Orin (New Earth) | DC Database *Aquaman (Post-Crisis and Post-Flashpoint) | Vs Battle Wiki *Respect Aquaman (Post-Crisis) | Reddit Respect Thread *Respect Aquaman (New 52/Rebirth) | Reddit Respect Thread *New 52/Rebirth Aquaman Respect Thread | Comic Vine *Composite Aquaman Respect Thread | Comic Vine *Death Battle Predictions | G1 Death Battle Fan Blogs *Aquaman (Modern Age) Feats and Statistics | Fatal Fiction Wiki (an Aquaman blog by Heart of Steel) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Comics Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Trident Users Category:Water Manipulators Category:Telepathy Users Category:Heroes